


Strings Attached

by Leviarty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Demisexuality, M/M, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For such a small person, he’s come to take up a lot of space in Steve’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [С обязательствами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394607) by [Molly_Malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone)



Steve isn’t blind, okay? He knows women, and men, everywhere check him out. He knows the way they look at him, knows what it means. Knows they want to fuck him, or else be fucked by him.

Which is fine, they can want all they want. Doesn’t mean he’s interested.

It has nothing to do with being fresh out of bed with Cath, or whatever Danny thinks it is. Well, maybe it has a little to do with that.

And he’s not blind, he knows there are beautiful women and handsome men checking him out. Aesthetically, they’re pleasing. He doesn’t want to have sex with them though.

And in his mind, it makes perfect sense, but translating it into words that other people can understand, words that _Danny_ can understand? It’s damn near impossible.

“So you’re saying you don’t like sex?”

No, that is not what he’s saying at all. “I like sex, and I have needs, same as anyone.” God, none of the guys he served with had ever been this pushy, never pried enough into his life to get to this conversation. “I just have no desire to go after someone I don’t know.”

“So you’ve never hit up a club and gone back to a hotel with a total stranger to get your rocks off?”

Steve shrugged. “You do that a lot?”

“Well, no, not since before Rachel. But I’ve thought about it. There’s a lot of appeal to no-strings-attached sex.”

Thing is, for Steve, there’s really not. He needs that connection, needs to have some emotional attachment for it to mean anything.

It’s not like he and Cath are dating, they hadn’t _really_ dated in over ten years, and no, he wouldn’t call them romantically involved these days. But he likes her, cares about her, and after all they’ve been through, that makes him attracted to her. And the sex is good, _great_ , because they know each other, know what they like and what they don’t. He can’t see the appeal of sex with strangers, of not knowing what you’re getting into.

 

Sexual attraction wasn’t an immediate thing. It was formed over time, slowly created on top of friendships. So it was a while, maybe six, eight, ten months before he realized that what he’s feeling for Danny has gone beyond just their friendship. The realization that he wants to have sex with Danny hits him over the head like a mallet.

Because Danny is angry and loud, and most of the time he’s angry and loud _at_ Steve, and he’s _infuriating_. But for such a small person, he’s come to take up a lot of space in Steve’s life, and apparently space in his heart, or what the fuck ever.

 

“Finally,” Danny says when they’re first kissing, and just how long has he been waiting?

Thing is, he loves Danny, but he’s not, you know, _in love_ with Danny. He can do casual sex, so long as there’s a few strings attached – he’s been doing it with Catherine for years. They don’t have to date, and it doesn’t have to be weird, doesn’t have to be anything more than sex between friends, if that’s what Danny wants.

“Not what I want, you oaf,” Danny mutters against his lips, pushing him into a wall. “I mean, yes, I want to have sex with you, a lot, but I’m not interested in casual. I want flowers and good food and I want, on occasion, for you to wear a fucking tie and bring me to a nice restaurant and pretend you’re a civilized person, not someone who stores napalm in their cupboard.” He loosens his tie enough to slip it off his own head and onto Steve.

“Now?” Steve asks, his eyebrow cocked.

Danny rolls his eyes and pulls Steve’s shirt over his head. “No, not now, but at some point in the future you will be required to wine and dine.”

“Any other ground rules?”

He steps out of his pants with more coordination than should have been allowed for someone with a raging hard on. “Plenty, such as which toys are and are not allowed in the bedroom. Handcuffs, blindfolds, knives, and anything else that may cause scabbing or scaring fall under the ‘not’ category. Too much like my day job. Would you like the whole list now, or later?” God, did he ever stop talking?

“Later,” Steve says. “Right now I just really want you to fuck me.”

“That, my very tall friend, can be arranged.” He nips at Steve’s chest, then lowers himself, mouthing at him through his already damp boxers. “Just tell me if there’s anything you don’t like.” And Steve is certain there are several things he doesn’t like, but Danny’s already listed a few, and right now he can’t remember the rest. With a swift tug, his boxers are off, and Danny’s mouth is wrapped around him, his fingers grazing his hole, and _oh god_ where did he learn that tongue trick?

And then his mouth is gone with a soft _pop_. “Lube?” he asks, kissing the inside of Steve’s thigh.

Steve fumbles toward the nightstand and manages to retrieve the tube before Danny is pushing him backward, into the mattress.

“Should’ve known you’d be pushy,” Steve says, spreading his legs at Danny’s instruction. He carefully pushes one very lubed finger in and Steve lets out a strangled noise.

“And I shouldn’t known you’d bite back all the beautiful sounds you’re feeling. We’ll see if we can’t break you of that.”

Danny is careful, almost too careful, and waits until Steve has fully relaxed around his finger before he adds a second, then a third.

“’m not gonna break,” Steve says, arching into him.

“You think you’re ready?” Danny asks, removing his fingers altogether.

“God, yes,” Steve says.

Danny grins and kisses his chest. He lines up and eases himself in. Steve lets out a silent moan.

“No, babe, that just won’t do. I know the Army taught you to keep quiet and all-”

“The Navy, Danny, _Navy_.”

“-But I want to hear you. I want the neighbors to hear you. Think you can do that for me?”

He’s balls deep now, and it’s all Steve can do to muster up a short nod.

“I can’t hear you, babe.”

“Yes! God damnit, Danny, just fuck me, _please_.”

“That’s better,” Danny says, drawing out, then thrusting back into him. Steve moaned audibly, so Danny rewards him with another.

“Faster, Danny.”

“Yeah? You like that?”

He likes it, _a lot_. He holds on to Danny’s shoulders, shifts just slightly so every thrust has Danny brushing against his prostate. He’s so god dammed close -

Danny fingers wrap around his cock and pump him one, two, three times and he’s coming, tightening around Danny, moaning.

“That’s it, babe, almost there,” Danny says, thrusting a few more times before Steve can feel his release filling him up. He kisses him again before rolling off.

After a long moment of silence, Steve looks over. Danny is breathing heavily, his eyes closed and he looks thoroughly blissed out. It’s a good look.

“If I had known this would shut you up-” Steve says, a laugh forming.

“Oh, please, this is hardly a practical way to end an argument.” He turns and opens his eyes, grinning at Steve. “But something tells me you’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately did not intend for this to turn into smut. It was supposed to be about Steve's demisexuality, and how he's never really shown interest in anyone other than Catherine and Danny, and then accidental sexytimes happened.


End file.
